


Their Shattered Minds

by NyteSupernova



Category: Original Work
Genre: That’s really all this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteSupernova/pseuds/NyteSupernova
Summary: Legit just me pairing people in real life





	1. Introduction (More to come!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome! This is pretty much just me doing whatever I want with the people in my life. Deal with it.

Chapter 1 has been burnt with fire due to the story commencing.


	2. Reverse

Nova woke up in a daze. They couldn’t remember anything that had happened in their life up until that point, and they had absolutely no idea how they got to where they were. They looked around. Nova observed that they were in the middle of a sidewalk, at night. Was it night? Nova had no idea what night even was. Or a sidewalk, for that matter. They wondered how they recalled all these strange things. The sidewalk and street accompanying it were very empty. Nova felt a strange sensation, almost one of an absurdly acute stinging. They looked down, and saw something coming out of their chest. Nova was remarkably calm as they studied the object. The observed that they couldn’t get up, and that the object was made out of metal. They did the only thing that came to them naturally. They yelled out for help.


	3. Reverse pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, two in one day! Don’t expect this always.

But nobody came. So they did the second thing natural to them. They tried to ease the metal out. They screamed in agony as the metal was pulled out of their body. That, naturally, got the attention of one of the people in the apartments around. Nova stopped for just a second to consider how cold this place was. The people wouldn’t care if they died, would they? 

Nova succeeded in pulling the metal out of their body. They examined it, and saw that it was a long knife. It appeared to be purple and white, mixed together, but their blood might’ve played a part in that. Nova noticed that the world seemed to be getting darker and colder.

And then colder.

 

~~~~POV Change~~~~

 

Fox was awakened by agonized screaming. He thought to himself “Who the hell is screaming like that at midnight?” And then he yelled it towards the ceiling of his apartment. Don’t they know that if they were too loud in this city they’d be killed? Fox put some decent clothes on, and ran down the stairs to the street. He saw a person on the ground, pulling a knife out of their chest. Then, the person went still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me how I messed up


	4. Retry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe

Nova felt cold. But they also felt something dripping over their body. They opened their eyes to see the cosmos, dripping down around them. There was a menu in front of them. It shone with a strange light, with different colors almost pulsating outwards. When the paint-like substance depicting the cosmos reached all the way around them, the menu’s buttons lit up with yellow-orange light that faded to green-blue from left to right. The buttons had different choices on them. “Retry?” “Quit?” “Reset?” “Save?” And “?¿?¿?¿” 

The “Save” button was crossed over in red.

The “Quit” button was cracked and shattered. Who knows what from.

The “Reset” button was glitching around. It was impossible to press it.

Nova decided not to press the “?¿?¿?¿” button.

Nova pressed “Retry.”

Black and white paint poured down over their vision, and they appeared on the sidewalk.

Nova observed that the sidewalk was empty.

What was a sidewalk anyways?

Nova thought to themselves. This seemed familiar somehow. Their instincts told them to scream as if they were dying, and somehow, they knew that they were dying. But they knew it was for several different reasons.

But, Nova thought to themselves, they’d better get one thing done first.

And screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any spelling mistakes and such!


	5. Resume.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?¿?¿?¿

Fox was awakened to agonized screaming. He knew that he had to stop the person screaming, because they’d be executed by The Society. He put on some decent clothes, and ran down the stairwell. He burst out the door to the street, and saw a ghastly sight. He saw a figure with a knife sticking out of their chest. He immediately ran over and soothed the figure, and got the knife out of the sidewalk, because if he had pulled the knife out of the figure, it would’ve bled to death. There was a green substance that seemed to shimmer and pulse dripping down the blade. Fox hurried the figure over to a transport stop, the driver wouldn’t question him. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing he’d brought on a transport before. While on the transport, he learned that the figure’s name was Nova. He didn’t get much more out of them, because if they tried to talk, they’d cough up blood(?). The person named Nova seemed to be too calm for having a knife in them, but Fox didn’t question. When they got to the Med, the two hobbled in, Nova using Fox as a crutch, and Fox yelling for the Med staff to get Nova to an urgent care room.

The liquid dripping off the blade in Nova’s back seemed to change colors rapidly.

Fox could’ve sworn that it was just green earlier.


	6. Re-entry.

Nova’s POV

Awake, I open my eyes to see,

A hospital, so white, and clean.

I was walking up to he roof, I think.

Then can’t recall, 

At all,

A single thing.

Held a hand, for me,

You were there,

I know,

But couldn’t reach

The me that would fall down all the time.

But stand, and reach my hand to see...

Have you tried crossing over yet?

 

Ah, wanna die, wanna die,

But don’t really wanna die.

You were there,

You would care.

Making me aware,

Every scar, 

All the blood,

More and more, 

They’re never done.

Not enough,

Not enough.

 

Ah, wanna die, 

wanna die, 

But don’t really wanna die.

If I died, 

You would cry,

And I don’t know why.

Every scar, all the blood, 

More and more,

They’re never done.

Not enough, 

Not

Enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Shinitai-chan (English cover) sung by Jubyphonic


	7. Re-open.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, the first one to comment what you think it was about gets a cookie. I didn’t make it hard so I better stock up on cookies

Nova slowly opened his eyes. They were in a white room. This seemed familiar to them, but they had no idea why. Nova looked over themselves, to find a monochromatic mess where their body should’ve been. Black and white were glitching all over the place, and there were surgery marks on them. Nova remembered waking up on the street, and pain. They remembered someone helping, and yelling. Then there was an oddly sensational pinprick, and it all went silent. Now, there was no color in the world. They were in a blank room. Nova immediately recognized a window in the wall. They didn’t know how, as the window was carefully blended into the wall pattern, to make sure that the people behind the window weren’t seen observing by Nova. A new burst of color came into the room, and Nova’s body faded to it’s usual tones. The figure quickly identified itself as a doctor, due to a sharp growl from Nova, and a flat hexagonal shape forming over their hand. The hexagon spun at such a speed that it faded to a white glowing circle-like object. It seemed to be sending out a pulse, which worried the doctor. Nova quickly dissipated the hexagon, and played it off as nothing. The doctor rubbed his eyes, and muttered something about needing glasses. The doctor continued in a stronger voice, saying that Nova had been found by a man named Fox who resides in one of the neighboring buildings, and taken in to the Med. 

Whichever force willed for Nova to stay in one piece,

Nova thanked it.


	8. Rejuvenate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know when I’ve made spelling mistakes and such! I would just be embarrassed if I kept one in here.

Nova woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Not that they knew any beds, but they could tell that it was a new one. Bleary-eyed, Nova looked around. They saw a room painted green, a wooden dresser, and a desk with a swivel chair. Nova was in a bed, with some teal sheets, and a black and white comforter, arranged in a circle with a curved line through the middle, and a circle in each of the portions of the larger circle. The symbol seemed familiar, somehow. Nova got out of bed, and walked over to the door, but was distracted by a note that fluttered to the floor with the grace of a swan. It read:

Hey, I will be in the kitchen until you wake up.  
-F

Nova didn’t know, or remember who “F” was, but they decided that if the person was kind enough to give them a place to stay, it might be worth the chat.

Nova instantly realized that something was wrong, and they looked down at themselves. They were instantly grateful that the letter had distracted them.

Nova looked through the dresser, and tried on a pair of black jeans and a yellow shirt. Once Nova pulled on the articles of clothing, they faintly started glowing. Nova has a white sheen around them as well, to go with the pulsing colors of the clothing. Nova tried on a white sweatshirt, and it was just the right size for them. 

Once Nova pulled on the sweatshirt, a hexagonal pattern moved across the article of clothing in waves, before settling back to the ordinary white. Now clothed, Nova walked out to the kitchen, and saw a familiar face.

It was Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said it had to be realistic?


End file.
